Snowbird
|pastaffie=The Kin, SkyClan, ThunderClan (temporarily) |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |warrior=Snowbird |queen=Snowbird |rogue=Snowbird |brother=Ratscar |mate=Scorchfur |sons=Buster, Conekit |daughters=Beenose, Berryheart, Yarrowleaf, Cloverfoot, Bluebellkit, Gullkit, Frondkit |mentor=Unknown |app=Lioneye |livebooks=''The Sight, ''Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Crowfeather's Trial, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks=Unknown}} Snowbird is a sleek, lithe, well-muscled, pure white she-cat with green eyes. History In the Super Editions ''Crowfeather's Trial : Bramblestar's Storm :Blackstar announces at a Gathering that ShadowClan is strong and thriving, especially as Snowbird is mentioned to have recently given birth to three she-kits. :When Pinenose and Pouncetail find some fresh bracken for bedding, Pinenose tells Scorchfur that Snowbird and their kits will sleep warm that night. Tigerheart's Shadow :Snowbird is on a hunting patrol, and Tigerheart sees her white pelt through the withering ferns, and she announces that she scents a rabbit. Grassheart hurries to her side and asks how fresh it was. Snowbird replies that it was fresh enough, and heads back into the ferns, her tail tip twitching in excitement. Tigerheart wonders to himself if he made the right decision by giving SkyClan half their land and notes that Snowbird, Stonewing, and Scorchfur made it clear they were not content with his choice. Tigerheart opens his eyes and sees that Snowbird and Grassheart had left to go track the rabbit. :The two she-cats catch scent of the rabbit, and they decide to drive it to Tigerheart so he can make the kill; however, the deputy is distracted from talking with Rabbitleap and Sandynose and completely misses it. Grassheart calls him a mouse-brain, and Snowbird follows her Clanmate with anger sparking in her eyes and claims she drove it to him, adding that she thought Rowanstar was the unreliable one. Grassheart states that they were father and son, and Tigerheart retorts that Rowanstar could outhunt both of them, but realizes that the two weren't listening and staring at the deserted slope where the two SkyClan toms had been, and Snowbird announces she scents SkyClan. :Tigerheart confesses that he was talking to Rabbitleap and Sandynose, and Grassheart snarls that he let SkyClan have a rabbit. The two toms appear with the rabbit dangling from Sandynose's jaws, and Snowbird hisses at them asking if they had come to gloat. Sandynose tosses the prey down the slope and glares haughtily at the white she-cat, saying that they can return it. Snowbird bristles and says they don't need them to hunt for them. Tigerheart catches the older warrior's eye, warning her to be quiet. Grassheart pads up to the rabbit and glances back at Snowbird, telling her that Ratscar will be grateful for it. Snowbird narrows her eyes and says nothing. Tigerheart agrees to take the rabbit, and Snowbird growls under her breath, and Grassheart dips her head to the two SkyClan warriors and tells them it was kind of them to return the prey; Sandynose bows stiffly and turns away. :Snowbird sniffs that they were being almost as smug as ThunderClan, although Grassheart responds that they were being generous. Tigerheart feels his pelt prickle hotly and tries to ignore his shame, but figures it was a chance to persuade Snowbird that giving SkyClan their land was a good idea. He tells the she-cat that they were lucky to have such honorable warriors close by; Snowbird retorts that only he would see luck in losing half their territory. Grassheart rolls her eyes and tells the deputy that Snowbird will be fine once she sees her brother eating the rabbit. :When Tigerheart, now Tigerstar, returns to ShadowClan, she is among the cats looking at him warily. Tigerstar admits he left them, but he has returned with cats to make their Clan strong again. He tells them to accept the cats as he accepts them and to be loyal to them as he is to ShadowClan and is willing to lead them. Snowbird stays silent until Juniperclaw starts chanting his name. Snowbird and Scorchfur then follow the black tom in doing so, and the two mates are then followed by the rest of ShadowClan. : In the ''Power of Three arc ''The Sight Dark River Outcast :As Lionpaw goes past her with Brambleclaw, he notices that her stomach is big and swollen with kits. She agrees to watch Tawnypelt's kits, Tigerkit, Flamekit, and Dawnkit, while the queen goes on the journey to the mountains. Eclipse :When WindClan invades ThunderClan, Hollypaw breaks into ShadowClan's camp and pleads for help from them. Tawnypelt, Blackstar, and Russetfur agree to help. Tawnypelt gets ready to go with Hollypaw to see what's going on, then asks Snowbird if she can take care of her kits who beg to come with them. Snowbird agrees and watches as the battle patrol takes off. Long Shadows ''Sunrise In the Omen of the Stars arc The Fourth Apprentice It is noted that she has left the nursery and returned to warrior duties. ''Fading Echoes :Snowbird is sitting with Tigerheart and Redwillow at a Gathering. She is later seen with Redwillow as the two are gossiping with two WindClan warriors. She is later seen fighting Rosepetal in the battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. According to Lionblaze, her eyes gave away her battle tactics. Night Whispers :Snowbird is seen resting after the battle against ThunderClan. She has wounds on her belly, but Flametail treated them with marigold and advises her to rest. She is later seen during the Clan meeting commenting on ThunderClan's battle strategy. She notes that while ThunderClan climbs the trees, ShadowClan is ready to pounce on them once they land. :Snowbird is later preparing to leave on a patrol with a few of her Clanmates. :Much later, she is heard by Dovepaw with her Clanmates: Ratscar, Tigerheart, and Pinepaw. She is amused when she sees Pinepaw fall into a snow bank. The patrol later finds Flametail and offers to help him search for herbs, since the prey is hiding. Flametail notes that he smells fresh borage on the apprentice's pelt due to the brambles preserving the borage underneath the snow. Snowbird comments that Flametail has gone crazy, but Tigerheart defends his brother, having faith that he knows what he is doing. The patrol points the way and Flametail goes and finds the borage. :After Ivypaw is captured, Snowbird is seen offering Olivenose to split a frog with her. Rowanclaw then orders her to lead a hunting patrol along with Ratscar, Scorchfur, and Applefur. :At the Gathering, she seems afraid after finding out that ShadowClan must stand alone. She seems to be afraid that her Clan will be attacked, but is calmed by Tawnypelt. Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope :Snowbird, Smokefoot, and Oakfur enter ThunderClan camp to help them. Cloudtail remarks how he can't believe there are ShadowClan cats in ThunderClan, but Firestar greets them and gives Cloudtail a warning look. Snowbird is later panicked when Stoatpaw tells them that Blackstar is losing a life. :Firestar sends the ShadowClan cats home since their Clan is in more danger than ThunderClan. Snowbird hauls a Dark Forest cat away from Crowfrost. When Shredtail tries to kill Ratscar for being a traitor to the Dark Forest, Snowbird knocks Shredtail away, screeching for him to get off of him because Ratscar was her littermate. :Snowbird is shocked when she sees Redwillow betraying ShadowClan. She attacks him, saying the warrior code was more important than any cat's life, and that she would kill him. Blackstar stops her, to her disbelief, and he kills Redwillow himself. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : :She is later mentioned when Rowanstar went to the ThunderClan camp asking for a medicine cat to help take care of an ill Littlecloud. Leafpool offers to come, and Rowanstar thanks her, mentioning that Grassheart's kits are due any day, and that although Tawnypelt, Snowbird, and Dawnpelt will be able to help at her kitting, it is Grassheart's first litter, and he wishes to have a medicine cat close by in case of problems. Thunder and Shadow :Rowanstar mentions that Snowbird, Dawnpelt and Tawnypelt can help Grassheart kit since Littlecloud is ill. When Bramblestar visits ShadowClan with news about the rogues, Snowbird snarls at their arrival. When reprimanding Needlepaw, Tawnypelt mentions how she went hunting with Snowbird and Stonewing when Needlepaw was missing. :During the apprentices' rebellion, Snowbird is surprised by her daughters' outbursts about needing respect, and Beepaw ripostes their mother never listened to them. Later, when Needlepaw threatens to leave ShadowClan to join the rogues, Dawnpelt and Snowbird share concerned glances. Though not right away, her daughters, Beepaw, Cloverfoot, and Berryheart, join the rogues with Needlepaw. Yarrowpaw and Rippletail remain in ShadowClan with their parents. :Like the majority of the Clan, Snowbird is suspicious of Violetpaw when she returns to join ShadowClan and is unhappy when Violetpaw's sister, Twigpaw, sneaks into the camp. She is ordered by Crowfrost to deliver the troublesome apprentice back to ThunderClan when her mate, Scorchfur, comes up with the idea to use Twigpaw as a pawn to get the lungwort needed to cure the yellowcough that is plaguing ShadowClan. :She is given Lionpaw as an apprentice; however, she soon falls ill to yellowcough, and Tigerheart is chosen to train her apprentice while she recovers. Once Puddleshine receives the lungwort, Snowbird slowly recovers. Violetpaw is seen shredding sparrow flesh for Snowbird when Scorchfur arrives to check on Yarrowleaf and her. Puddleshine reports that Snowbird and Yarrowleaf are recovering nicely, but Scorchfur belittles the medicine cat, saying they wouldn't have gotten sick if Crowfrost hadn't given up Twigpaw. Snowbird chides her mate by telling him to go easy on Puddleshine for he did save many lives. She stays in ShadowClan when the rogues take over. Shattered Sky :Snowbird has new kits with Scorchfur, Conekit, Gullkit, and Frondkit. :Ratscar wonders about Snowbird’s newest kits and what kind of world they will grow up in. Later, Scorchfur takes a squirrel to Snowbird and their kits, who are in the nursery. When Scorchfur confronts Darktail about his mistreatment of the RiverClan prisoners, Violetpaw silently warns him Snowbird is still nursing his kits and to not make her struggle for food while he is punished. :Snowbird and her kits escape from the Kin with Violetpaw’s help, arriving at ThunderClan and settling into their nursery. When Bramblestar calls for a meeting, Snowbird appears at the entrance with the nursery with her kits, Leafpool and Daisy. Bramblestar announces that they are glad to see Snowbird and her kits safe in ThunderClan. He tells them this may be their home as long as needed. The Clans start discussing how to stop Darktail and Snowbird says they must incapacitate him. As all gazes turn to her, she explains that Darktail is very controlling and knows everything that is going on around the camp. Ratscar contradicts that even if they do that, cats would still fight. One reason is that they would be terrified of what Darktail would do to them afterwards. This makes every cat silent with Snowbird also giving a shudder. :When Violetpaw, who is thought to be dead, shows up at ThunderClan, Snowbird agrees with her mate that she is a hero. She pats her tail down the apprentice’s flank, saying it is great to see her alive and well. When Bramblestar calls for another Clan meeting, Snowbird and Blossomfall appear at the front of the nursery, their kits frisking around them. They are joined by Tinycloud who goes beside them. Darkest Night :At a Gathering, when Rowanstar tells the Clans that some ShadowClan warriors were lost escaping Darktail, Snowbird confirms her leader's words. She wails that she had persuaded Berryheart and Beenose to go to ThunderClan so they would be safe, but her children never arrived. :Much later, at Violetshine's warrior ceremony, Snowbird is one of the former ShadowClan cats who cheers her new name. River of Fire :Snowbird first appears with Scorchfur, bounding up to their pregnant daughter Yarrowleaf to support her, and Violetshine remembers that she was their kit. Despite Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf wanting to join, Leafstar firmly says they can never be part of SkyClan, and Snowbird and Scorchfur step closer to Yarrowleaf as if to protect her. However, Leafstar forces the two she-cats out, on accunt of crimes committed during their time with Darktail. Snowbird angrily berates Leafstar, asking how could do that, and Violetshine sees the white she-cat's eyes full of grief. She angrily reprimands Leafstar for driving out her daughter, the daughter she thought was dead no less, and into the forest to have her kits there. Juniperclaw agrees with the queen, and yells at Leafstar; however, Tawnypelt tells them that Leafstar made the right choice, and Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf are traitors. Snowbird takes a hesitant step towards the camp entrance, longing for her daughter, and Scorchfur lays his tail comfortingly on her shoulders. :Violetshine thinks to herself that ever since Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf were driven out, that Juniperclaw, Snowbird, and Scorchfur had refused to listen to Leafstar or Hawkwing and took any chance they could to argue or criticize them, as well loud and openly disagreeing with them. Violetshine feels grateful that only rebukes from Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt kept them from outright defiance, and wonders why they were treating Rowanclaw as if he were still their leader, :After discovering that Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf were being kept in ShadowClan's former camp despite Leafstar ordering them out, Violetshine sees Snowbird and Scorchfur exchange a look of shock since their kit had been discovered. Leafstar demands to know who was in on it. Juniperclaw says that he was, and is shortly followed by Scorchfur, and the two of them are followed by Whorlpaw and Strikestone. Leafstar reprimands the cats for going behind her back and asks how she can even trust them now. Rowanclaw steps forward and claims that they all want to be in SkyClan and formally apologizes for all the ShadowClan refugees. Snowbird takes a step up to be beside her former leader and apologizes as well. She then promises to be loyal to her in the future and nothing like the incident will happen again. :Leafstar lets Yarrowleaf and Sleekwhisker stay until Yarrowleaf's kits are born, and Snowbird happily shows her daughter the nursery. Yarrowleaf eventually gives birth, and Snowbird becomes a grandmother to Flaxkit and Hopkit. :After discovering that Yarrowleaf has been drugged, Violetshine goes to the nursery to see if her kits, Flaxkit and Hopkit were in there, and she only sees Snowbird and Tinycloud sleeping with their own kits dozing around them. In the ''Short Stories and Plays ''Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :Snowbird, along with Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw, vote for Firestar to become the leader of all Clans temporarily in order for the Clans to have a decent chance for survival during a harsh leaf-bare. In the ''Novellas ''Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence : Trivia Interesting facts *Kate has stated that she may retire in ''A Vision of Shadows, but nothing is certain.Revealed on Kate's Blog Mistakes *She was said to have two kits instead of her newest three. Character pixels Kin Members Mate: :Scorchfur: Daughters: :Beenose: :Cloverfoot: :Berryheart: :Yarrowleaf: :Bluebellkit:Revealed on Kate'sBlog :Gullkit: :Frondkit: Sons: :Buster: :Conekit: Brother: :Ratscar: :Sunkit: Grandsons: :Spirekit: :Hollowkit: Grandkits: :Flaxkit: :Hopkit: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and citations de:Schneevogelru:Снежинка (племя Теней)fi:Lumilintunl:Sneeuwbeses:Aguzanievesfr:Oiseau de Neigepl:Śnieżny Ptak Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Queens Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Minor characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Females Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Mentors Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:Rogues Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Darktail's cats Category:Clanless cats Category:Darkest Night characters Category:SkyClan cats Category:River of Fire characters Category:Crowfeather's Trial characters